


Impaired Judgment

by cruzrogue



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 12:45:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11806272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruzrogue/pseuds/cruzrogue
Summary: John Diggle is out of it by an aphrodisiac truth drug and its awkward field mission. He tells Felicity how he appreciated her and then it leads to how he thinks she is very beautiful and sexy and how he tried to control himself in the beginning before Oliver got a clue and they were just friends. When Oliver shows up Diggle needs his help too.John has no clue what was said. Oliver and Felicity promise to never tell him.





	Impaired Judgment

**Author's Note:**

> I just love John Diggle and I don't find enough Dig centric fics. 
> 
> prompt:  
> Impaired Judgment

“Overwatch, I’m going to need you to help me with Spartan.” Green Arrow calls out as he leaves the exit door with his partner half on him stagger walking. She places the really uncomfortable mask on her face and runs towards where Oliver is holding Dig up and takes over draping her arm around the man on the other side and helps Oliver get him to safety in the van.

“Need to finish checking the perimeter; will you be okay with John here?”

“Sure. Do you know what chemical he walked into?”

“No.”

“I’ll draw blood and start analyzing.”

“Okay. Keep an eye out, if you see anything. Get out of here.”

She nods. Oliver gives a quick look to John before he hurries back in to finish his sweep.

 

Other than a few moans and John having a moment of opening and shutting his visor over and over while giving Felicity odd smiles that somewhat look even more bizarre coming from him.

“I like my new helmet; I should have listened to you from the beginning when you said it needed loads of improvement.”

She made a noise of agreement as she helps take one sleeve off his jacket to roll his shirt up his arm. Placing a stretchy band around his bicep so she could draw blood he is observing at her every move.

“I don’t wanna act like Oliver and not be a good listener.”

“I don’t think anyone can beat Oliver.” She hears a snicker on the communicator and pays no mind to it as she draws blood.

“Good, he’s really thick headed, took him like ever to suck it up and go after one of the best girls I’ve ever known.”

“Awe thanks, I think you’re awesome too.”

“And sexy.”

“Um sure, I think you’re very handsome.”

“Sexy, super smart like really out of this world smartest genius and a loud voice that does wonders.”

“You aren’t talking about yourself at all.”

“No I’m talking about you silly. You are a diamond, did you know that?”

“A mineral?”

“A unique mineral, did you know diamonds exhibits great fire and brilliance just like you.”

“Oh really?”

“Yep, Oliver told me that. Well he went on and on. Diamond is like a 10 on the moth no, no, moors um no …”

“The Mohs scale.”

“Sure whatever, see how you just corrected me like that it so…”

“Educational?” She heard Oliver make a ‘psst’ sound.

“Sexy. Smart ladies are stimulating.”

She just moved to look at the video feed to make sure Oliver wasn’t in any danger while keeping a very vocal John Diggle company.

“Do you know something?”

She looks at John waiting for a reply.

When he just had his head cocked to the side she finally asked, “Do I know what?”

“I threw you way over the friend zone long, long, long, long…” He stops like he’s thinking a bit. “Long time ago threw you to the sibling sector.”

“Oh.”

“Yep. You became a little smarty-pants sister.”

“Okay.”

 

They get interrupted a by the Green Arrow as he asks a mission question, “Overwatch is there any movement on the second level?”

“No. There nothing going on under you but movement on the stairwell 800 feet to your left. Plenty of movement happening on the third and fourth floors.”

“Got it. I’m sending in those little gizmos to check for chemical comprehensions to load later at the lair.”

“Be careful.”

“Always.”

 

John Diggle was snickering throughout their whole exchange.

“You two are wild bunnies.”

“What?”

“Yep, like catching you two butt naked last week.”

“Oh my God.” Felicity squeals out.

“Oh shit.” She hears Oliver say.

“I so saw you naked once.” He snickered out with a laugh. “Before it became a recurring theme.”

“What do you mean you saw her naked?”

“Oliver, he can’t hear you.”

“You talking to Oliver?” she nods. He continues after shrugging. “I wasn’t supposing too but I did. I was paralyzed with fear you’d see me. But I was there. I was supposed to keep an eye on you.” He laughs. “I sure got a nice eyeful too.”

“I really don’t want to hear this.” Oliver mumbles.

“Oliver was just being a dick. Ha! A dick, I’ve seen his dick too.” He retorts looking amusingly at Felicity’s wide eyes. “His I may have seen a tad more than your blush rosy behind and perky breasts with button nipples that I bet he enjoys palming now. I know I would if I was him.” He looked like he was sobering up but asked, “Do you know I love you guys and both of you love me right?”

“Of course, I love you.”

“Does Oliver?”

“Of course. You two are brothers.”

“Yea. Love that bone head.” He has a faraway look as he shocks her yet again, “I knew you’d been a queen since the day you put him in his place that boy was going to be a goner.”

Felicity took a cloth from the first aid kid and wiped sweat from John’s forehead. He was also slightly heating up so she shoved a thermometer into his mouth.

 

“Oh really.” She continued as when she took the stick from John’s mouth after the allotted time and saw he had a slight elevation. “Oliver John temperature rose just a tad.”

“At least we know he is breathing fine. Be careful Felicity with his impaired judgment he could become a threat. But keep him talking if he starts to sound off I’ll head back sooner he’ll need medical attention.”

“Alright, you’re doing great being stealthy in there. Did you find any TI points?”

“I’ve found three so far. Whatever they are mixing here it’s big.”

“Well once we have knowledge you can come back with the team.”

 

Diggle had his eyes on her lap as she was talking to Oliver and when her attention was back on John. He chirped out, “So nothing in the oven yet?”

“What?”

“No baby Queen? I’m ready for a baby Queen, ask your hubby when he’s going to hurry up and knock you up.”

“Wow, maybe I’m not ready there so much on our hands…”

“Excuses, excuses. You two are so full of it.”

“Wow John, I didn’t think you felt this way.”

“Felicity if you really knew how I felt you’d wouldn’t talk to me again.”

“How do…”

“Felicity don’t you dare.” Oliver said quickly.

“Ah, happy you asked.”

A groan on the communicator told Felicity that Oliver so was not pleased.

 

After listening for fifteen minutes on how to have intercourse and all the body parts needed and why John was content that he spoke his sexual piece. Felicity moaned in displeasure. Between hearing Oliver fighting some men and Diggle recipes on baby making Felicity was horrified enough for a lifetime.

“Now I’ve been strident with Oliver in this matter but I’m so glad we talked about this.”

Oliver spoke up, “Heading back now. ETA three minutes.”

“Got it. John lets buckle you in.”

“My pants are too tight.” He started to unbutton his pants.

“John please stop, oh god your unzippering.”

“What the hell is going on?” she hears Oliver huffing as he is heading their way.

“John is…”

“I need to be free.” He says as he moves his hand into his boxers.

“Oh God I can’t watch.” Felicity turns away but she can hear a satisfied moan from John as he finally is freed from his tormenting confinement.

 

The back door of the van opens and Oliver groans.

“Felicity drive us a few miles up then I need to help Diggle get some relief.”

“What do you mean help John with relief.” She says as she pulls away and drives until Oliver tells her to stop. Both men get out and she can’t see them nor hear them. Not until the communicator is back online.

“We are heading back just drive us to the lair.”

“Fine.”

Once at the lair Diggle falls asleep. He vitals all stable so Felicity is running the chemical composition as  Oliver stands near John.

“John is going to be so mortified.” Felicity quips looking at the sleeping form.

“That is if he remembers.”

Oliver and Felicity quite don’t know what to say and promise to never tell him like ever. They come to find that John Diggle has no idea what happened after the gas hit him. They wait for Lyla to come pick him up.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this week's prompt: Impaired Judgment


End file.
